1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a multiple game assembly that can be conveniently carried, for example in the pocket of a person and more particularly to a game assembly that permits the player to select a particular game board with a magnetizable substrate and to automatically position the game board upon the opening of the housing assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous toy games of a relatively small size, e.g., pocket games, have been suggested in the prior art such as small pinball games wherein the ball or balls are attempted to be positioned in various indentations in a game board surface. Additionally, it has been known to utilize chess and checker games that can be folded for pocket size portability.
There is still a demand in the prior art to provide a highly versatile multiple game assembly that can be conveniently carried by a player while at the same time providing a relatively stable playing surface for maintaining exact positions of the player's pieces.